Corsairs Capture
by celesticbliss
Summary: The inside of my mouth was thick with the taste of blood and dirt.There was nobody to save me here. The only thing surrounding my prison was water..  Amongst their loot from my dwelling, was me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This multi-shot was inspired by my mother who randomly told me one evening that I should write about pirates. That idea threw me into this story that was originally a one-shot but is now five chapters long. I hope you enjoy.**

**I can't express how grateful I am to two of my best fic-friends. Chantel and Kathryn- Thankyou so much for your amazing beta skills and for holding my hand throughout this story. It means the world.**

**Reviews are always nice, makes me feel like I haven't been completely wasting my time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or settings in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

The inside of my mouth was thick with the taste of blood and dirt. My mouth had been rubbed raw from the rope that served as a gag to smother my unheard screams for help. There was nobody to save me here. The only thing surrounding my prison was water.

I had yet to meet the Captain of the ship; I had seen only my captors. Most were dark and grimy, without a tooth to show.

They came through my village at night, but left no bloodshed as far as I had known. For that, I was very thankful. But they left some of the village folk poor and confused. Amongst their loot from my dwelling, was me.

I had no sense of time, but I knew I couldn't have been there for a full sun's rotation yet. Although my stomach had just begun showing signs of hunger, my throat had been desperate for water since I'd arrived. I couldn't decide if I should pray for someone to come down or for them to leave me there to rot. I wasn't sure which would have a worse outcome.

I had just turned eighteen the week before my capture and I was still living with my father, Charles Swan. He was a much respected man in our small middle class village. He owned most of the town as well as many dwellings on the skirts of the town. He was old money but was never selfish. He spent a great amount of time and money on the village, building new businesses and helping with the orphaned children's ward that was run by Susan Clearwater.

That's where I spent most of my afternoons. I liked to read to the children. My father would smile, slightly condescendingly, and tell me daily that I needed to start paying mind to the men who begged to court me. I didn't care for any of them, or their expensive gifts. I would return them all politely, with an excuse for my disinterest.

I didn't want to marry for convenience or security. I refused to believe what the old wives of my township told me; that true love is hard to find and almost unheard of. Yet, still I waited.

As much as my pride hurt me to say so, I was taken care of by my father. I kept as busy I could, to help ease his concern. I knew that if I did accept one of my admirers then my father wouldn't need to worry anymore. Not that he would ever say so. I couldn't help but think that he was happy in the smallest amount that I hadn't become taken with one of the men of the town yet. As much as he wanted to see his only child grow into a mother and more; I was still his baby girl.

The night I was abducted, I had taken a long bath while one of our many servants sat in the room to keep me company. Her name was Alice and I loved her dearly. She came from a poor family and had been working in our home for about a year. I often teased my dad that he had only bought me a best friend, since I never asked Alice to do anything for me but talk. She had an ongoing crush on Jasper, our new stable worker. She would often go down to ask him questions about our horses and feign stupidity to grab his attention. I don't think she needed to fake it though; Jasper Whitlock had a certain sparkle in his eye for Alice. All, but her, could see it.

Alice helped me brush my hair and dress into more comfortable attire. Out of habit, I kept my corset on until just before I went to bed, due to the many male servants we had in our home. I didn't want to be disrespectful. My father brought me up with manners after all.

I had coerced her into going to the kitchen for some milk, as long as I let her serve it. We were giggling through the halls when hell broke loose around us. I can only assume that my captors had used some crafty deception to get through the gates. But then again, our guards had never had to stop intruders before.

Alice and I had wordlessly panicked, trying not to draw any attention to ourselves. We heard the commotion of glass breaking and mumbles of strangers below, neither of us screamed as we fled for the back stairwell.

We used our hands to guide us along the darkened hallway. The noise below us seemed to grow louder by the second. We needed to find a way out and fast. My father had always told me to use the back stairwell and escape through the back passages that would lead us into the stables. I never wondered why he had always anticipated an attack. The only thing I could think about now is how he knew. We rushed through the darkness, blindly; my memory of our surroundings being our only guide.

A silhouette appeared before us, I struggled to bite back my scream. The figure held up a dimly lit lantern to his face. Alice and I sighed in relief to see Jaspers panic stricken face. Alice clung to him and held tightly onto my hand. Jasper motioned for us to follow him and held a finger to his lips to remind us to be silent.

When we were halted by one of the assailants before we got to the stairs, Jasper forcefully pushed us behind him to take the attacker on. The attacker looked down at a yellowed piece of paper in his hand, then back into my eyes; smiling a toothless grin before attacking Jasper from the front. A few punches were thrown before Jasper was overpowered and held against a wall. Alice did nothing to hold in her blood curdling scream this time while another figure pulled her away from behind. Not long after did I feel two sets of hands carry me away.

I screamed for my friends – for my dad; I screamed for anyone who could hear me. The more I screamed, the more hands grabbed a hold of me, while carrying me out of our grounds and towards the docks. They did not block my sight, though, I wish they had. Then maybe I would have some shred of hope left for my rescue. I looked up into the eyes of the wooden mermaid on the front of the large ship. She looked like she was crying for me, and for any other prisoner unlucky enough to meet their demise upon the hull she sadly guarded.

The figures around me spoke with slight accents I did not recognize. But it was perfect English. Their hands groped places no man had ever touched, as they mumbled the horrid things they wished they could do to me. One man spoke up that I had not seen before. He had soft eyes and a young unscarred face. His hair was a dark, matted mess of curls and he was huge, yet somehow, I did not feel fear when his eyes met mine.

"Yeah, yeah boys. Just get her to the hold and try not to hurt a hair on that pretty little head, or the Cap'n will have yours."

I showed him a look of gratitude as their hands moved to more platonic places.

The small room I was kept in was dark and smelled strongly of mold. My arms were pulled behind me and tied to the pillar at my back; it gave me sharp splinters every time I moved. The rope in my mouth was starting to burn the corners of my lips. Despite my pain and fatigue, I felt surprisingly calm about my situation. It became obvious that I was needed for something, being that I was still alive was proof of that. I cringed at the thought that perhaps I was being kept as a wench for the Captain. Though, that was more favorable than a wench for the ship if I had to choose. I tried to convince myself that I handle one man stealing my virtue over an entire crew. For as long as it took my father to find me, I vowed to keep my thoughts as positive as I could manage.

_I can handle this._

I drifted into sleep with the image of my father searching for me.

* * *

I couldn't be sure how much more time had passed when I felt the ropes being loosened on my wrists. I let out a soft murmur of delight when I was finally able to rub the burns the rope had left. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness around me, I looked up into the familiar gentle face of one of my captors. He tried not to look into my eyes but I craned my neck, trying to find his.

"Do not think much of it. Cap'n doesn't want you to be in pain," he said gruffly, pulling the rope from my mouth.

"Scream and I will put it back in."

I nodded in response.

"Why am I here?" I decided to try and get some information from the only seemingly kind soul on this ship.

He shook his head and started to retie my ropes, only looser than they had been.

"Not for me to tell Darling. Just keep your head up and your mouth shut and you will be fine. There is a room for you, my Rose will be down shortly to fetch you and take you there. Captain would like for you to break your fast with him."

He turned to make his way up the stairs behind us before stopping to add in one piece of advice.

"Isabella, not everyone on this ship will show you the same kindness as I have. I am advising you not to run, because the only thing waiting for you off of this ship is water."

With that, his footsteps receded up the stairwell. I oddly felt comfort in his warning. I knew I had a friend in this gentle giant. Not something I would admit to anybody else, in fear of losing my only ally.

More unknown time passed when I heard another set of footsteps headed towards me. These were soft, yet anything but timid.

A stunning blonde woman appeared before me. Her locks fell in heavy curls down to her full hips. She wore different attire than I had ever seen on a woman before. Full dark colored skirts but no corset. Her top fell off of her shoulders seemingly held up by her full breasts. She was stunning. Any other time I would be intimidated by this beauty standing before me, but truthfully, I was grateful to see another woman.

Her face was strong but kind. She must be the giant's Rose.

"Isabella, I am not here to hurt you. I am going to untie you now, but I will defend myself if you try and fight me. Do you understand?"

She spoke while raising her skirt slightly, to show me a small dagger. A Rose with thorns.

I would not fight her either way. As someone so kindly reminded me earlier, I had nowhere to run.

I nodded up at her as she got to work on the ropes binding my hands.

"Emmett said you were easy to handle," she murmured, while taking my arm to guide me up the stairs.

Emmett. The giant had a name. I smiled to myself and thanked the stars above to have somehow found two kind people in the situation I was in. I wasn't ready to let my guard down completely. I knew these two could still easily be my enemies, but I wouldn't argue with their kind demands.

I was led through dark and silent wooden hallways. Rose didn't speak, so neither did I. She came to a set of double doors at the end of the hallway with locks on the outside. I didn't expect differently. She unlocked them and ushered me into something I hadn't been expecting.

I grew up with money. I didn't like to brag about that, but I knew that everything I had ever owned had great value. But this room was something else entirely. Its beauty nearly took my breath away. Every piece of furniture was a deep, rich cherry wood with exquisite gingerbread carvings. The bed had an iron canopy with rose petals etched into the spiral design. The linens were rich reds and golds that made my body ache to lay in them. I had a sinking feeling that everything in the room had been stolen from villages like my own, but my exhaustion took over in the inviting chamber.

"There are dresses in the armoire that should fit you. The head is attached over there. There is already warmed water for you in the tub. Don't get too used to that."

Rose pointed out various things while walking around the room, before reaching the door again to leave me to my bath.

"I will be back shortly. Captain Cullen will be waiting for you in his cabin soon. It is best not to keep him waiting."

With that, she spun on her heels and left the room. I could hear the clicks of the locks on the opposite side.

I wasted no time undressing on my way to the bathroom. Or head as they called it. Walking into this room again proved to me that this was a wealthy ship. In spite of the crew being filled with pillaging pirates, the Captain had good taste.

I was still curious as to what type of pirates these were. They had left no blood spilled in my village from what I could see. From the stories I had been told, this was not a normal occurrence. I could only assume that my questions would be answered when I met with the Captain.

Sinking into the oversized tub, my muscles sighed in gratitude. I soaped my body with the small vials left for me and rinsed off. They could be poison for all I knew but I couldn't help it, they smelled like lilac and honey. I finished washing my hair then rung it out, before stepping over the side and grabbing a silk robe which hung from a hook on the wall. I stepped over to the mirror and cringed when I saw my face. I looked as tired as I felt. The dark circles under my eyes did nothing for me; neither did the rope burns on the corners of my mouth.

I had a small frame with defined curves. My hair was a thick chestnut brown that reached my waist. I had it pinned up every day so no one really knew its length. I had gained a measured amount of confidence over the years; my admirers were responsible for that. Walking out into my cabin and opening the armoire, I found dresses similar to the one Rose had been wearing. I picked out the most conservative one; it was laced with gold and brown. The neckline was lower than I would have liked but at least it did not fall off of my shoulders. I found a few pins on the bathroom vanity and pulled my still wet hair up and pinned it into a loose knot. Giving myself another glance in the mirror, I nodded my head at my reflection. It was a signal to oneself; whatever was to happen next, I would be strong.

I waited for Rose to come and fetch me again.

When I was taken to the Captain's quarters, I was blindfolded. I was not surprised really, if for some reason I tried to escape, I assumed they wanted to ensure I would not try and kill the captain or similar. I snorted at the thought, earning an eyebrow raise from Rose as she took off my blindfold.

His room housed a small dining table covered in crisp, white linen. A beautiful array of fruits and baked goods lay atop it. It also housed a bed that was larger than mine and much more elegant.

"Please, have a seat." A honey voice spoke from behind me. I turned to look into the eyes of captor, the man that ordered I be taken out of my safe and warm home. I held my tongue, holding in every vile thought I wanted express. I didn't want to test the temper of the man who held my fate in his capable, cold palm

I raised my gaze to meet his, and the air left my lungs. I didn't think it was possible to feel two such contrasting feelings at the same time. Lust for this beautiful man in front of me and disgust with myself for feeling that way.

His eyes were the color of emeralds. Deep, flawless gems. His hair was cropped to the bottoms of his ears and a peppery copper in color. His gaze was intense when his eyes met mine. They were hooded and focused, earning a creeping blush upon my cheeks.

It was easy to see the softness in his face covered in a mask of abrasiveness. My immediate thought was to caress the lines out of his face and urge him to smile. Surely he could manage a smile. His shirt was a clean pure white, with a deep v in the front framed with a ruffled collar. His cummerbund down to his boots was a midnight black, the contrasting colors almost hypnotizing.

Nausea erupted in the pit of my stomach and I turned my face away from the hypnosis he unknowingly had over me. I grabbed a hold of my whirlwind emotions and faced him again.

"Are you going to tell me what I am doing here?" To hell with biting my tongue. I was ready for answers.

He frowned slightly then shook his head.

"In due time Isabella. I can assure you that nobody will harm you aboard my ship. I only wish for you to trust me."

"Trust you? After you stolen me from my home? Excuse me kind sir, while I find it extremely difficult to trust anyone you associate with," I spat back at him, throwing all caution to the wind at this point.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his mop of hair. I had the impossible urge to replace his hand with my own, I barely managed to control that urge.

"Isabella you will only make this worse for yourself if you do not trust me. I know that my crew scared you and the lubbers in your village, but I can assure you that no one was harmed. It…needed to look a certain way to the naked eye. My regrets, but I am not at my leisure to provide a further explanation. Now ..." He finished his sentence with a hand motion towards the food.

"I'm not hungry." I cringed at how juvenile I'd sounded.

"So be it." He bit into a muffin and simultaneously made my mouth water. I convinced myself it was because of the food in front of me. Not because of the way his lips looked after he ran his tongue across them to catch the crumbs.

"Rose, take Isabella back to her quarters. We are done here."

To say I was angry would be a grave understatement. I was infuriated. I could feel the heat from my cheeks radiating in front of me the entire way back to my room. Rose left me there without a sound apart from the clicking of the locks to my prison.

I screamed out in frustration and slammed my palm against the closed door.

"Leave me here to rot! Trust me, I'd rather die from hunger than to dine with that man again!" I yelled out to no one that could hear me, or anyone who particularly cared.

How dare he ask me to trust him? I never have taken kindly to anyone acting like they knew better than I did about my own well-being. Better yet, a stranger that had stolen me. I'm sure he told that to every girl brought aboard this ship. I was also sure that many of them fell for it and danced right into the Captains bed.

I freed myself from the confining dress and found a white laced nightgown. I would have rather slept naked than wear any other gifts from Captain Cullen, but I was tired and who knew who would walk into the room unannounced throughout the day. Despite the sun only just beginning its rise in the east, I pulled the curtain and fell into the inviting warmth of the bed. I cried into the silk linens, until slumber took me.

_His hand caressed the taught skin across my collarbone followed closely by his lips. I whimpered out to him, desperate for more. He moved south, peppering kisses and caresses down my naked torso. I couldn't think over the euphoria he was causing._

"_Please…" the one word left me breathless, but it served its purpose. His sweet warm mouth found its way to my center. To the one spot I craved him most. He dipped his head in to give me what I wanted, what I needed._

I sat straight up, waking up with a quick intake of air. A slight sheen of dampness covered my body. The window had an orange hue behind it, signaling to me that I had slept the entire day away. I covered my reddened face with my hands, trying to shake the lust filled dream I had woken from. Now I knew the only thing that would be on my mind every time I set eyes on the Captain.

Walking over to the window, I pulled the curtains and leaned against the pane looking at the dimly lit blues of the ocean. The orange hues of the horizon signaled that I had slept the entire day away. In any other circumstance the view would be breathtaking. But now, while my confidence and good spirits slowly died inside of me, it was one of the most dismal views I could imagine. No sight of land or any other savior.

Lost in my thoughts of jumping into the ocean to a more pleasant future than on this ship, I didn't hear my door open and the footsteps approach from behind.

"Isabella, I am deeply sorry if I offended you this morning." His voice was soft but only slightly apologetic.

"Bella," I whispered back.

"Excuse me?" he asked while putting his hand on the small of my back sending shivers throughout my limbs.

"I prefer Bella." I answered shortly, making no effort to turn towards him or remove his hand. If this is what my fate is, then so be it. I'd heard the stories of the women who refused their fates in situations like these. Their virtue would be taken anyway, in a more violent manner than this. Before meeting a watery grave. The harlot inside of me craved him anyway.

"Suit yourself. Bella." His thumb made lazy circles on my back, as the bile rose in my throat for enjoying his touch so much.

"I wish I could earn your trust," he said, softer than before. This made me finally turn towards him, my eyes still spilling salty tears. His thumb grazed my cheek, wiping off the moisture.

I hated every fiber of myself for being drawn to this man. I turned my head back towards the window and sighed.

"Why do you have me?" I spoke truthfully, unafraid of the repercussions. I felt my hope dying; it was obvious with my tone.

"I cannot tell you. I want to tell you, believe me, I do. What is it about you Isabella? How have you managed to weaken me with your mere presence?"

He squeezed my hip and brought his lips closer to my open neck.

"All I want is to go home. Do what you will with me Captain, but all I will ever wish for is home."

I kept my voice soft as his lips ran up my neck and towards my ear.

"You're safer here than anywhere Isabella. I did not bring you here for any other reason but to protect you. Seeing you has changed things..."

The last four words were spoken with lust. I sucked in a breath and turned around to face him.

"And then what? What changed? I am still your prisoner, am I not? I've been a prisoner on your ship for two entire days now! What possibly could have changed since then?"

I asked the question, wanting to know the answer for myself as well. I wanted to hate this man in front of me. He had taken me for reasons he wouldn't say. He took me from my father, from my best friend, from my home. Yet, my heart yearned to trust him. To let him take me and satiate the arousal that poured from my body.

"You, Is—Bella. You changed everything. It took everything for me not to take you into my bed the moment I saw you. I won't do that, not without your permission." His hand found its way to my cheek again smoothing away the remnants of my tears. I could see an emotion I didn't recognize in his eyes. Regret, maybe?

"Why then? You obviously have the power to do what you wish with me," I inquired, hoping I didn't ignite any sort of fury from him.

"I will not lie to you Isabella. I have had my way with many. Some more… open to the idea than others at first. I've grown a lot in my short life and I have learned that not everything is mine to take. I want nothing more than to take you, Isabella. But will only do so if you feel the same."

He still struggled with calling me Bella. I didn't really mind though, my name never sounded so lyrical.

His speech should have scared me. I should be trembling at the thought of him forcing his way into me. I was ashamed to think that it excited me.

My head was inclined towards his, our lips centimeters apart. I could taste his breath on my tongue as I fought back my primal feelings towards him. Our lips touched lightly. Not kissing, just touching. I felt an ember of lust igniting in my stomach, spreading lower as moisture pooled, yearning for his touch.

A soft knock on the door had me pull away from the embrace, wiping away the clouds of lust fogging my mind.

Rose entered with a tray of food setting it down on my bed and nodding at Edward.

"The crew is upstairs waiting for you. Emmett said that we'll be … staying on course, for the time being. But I think they'd like to hear that from their Captain," she said, lifting an eyebrow towards me.

"I will be right there. Thank you Rosalie." Captain Cullen lifted my hand to his lips then left me in my room with Rose.

"Hungry?" She asked, gesturing to the platter.

"Like you would not believe." I timidly spoke out, and sat on the bed and picked up the bread.

Rosalie stayed and sat at the edge of my bed while I ate.

"The Captain is really a good man. I know you cannot see that in the circumstances you are in. But he is. Most of the crew is."

She played with a loose thread in the bed linens and smiled to herself.

"I was in a position very much like yours at one time. Only I did not take things so … calmly. Emmett was a piece of work, but he felt the need to protect me. And protect me he did. I have been with the ship ever since. "

She sighed happily, obviously thinking back to a happy time.

"Do you not miss your family?"

"I had no family Isabella. I had nothing. I worked as a bar wench near some docks off of the coast of Jamaica. I have always been more of a sea gal than a land lubber, but I went where I could find work. The town I worked in had been pillaged more times than I could count. People were left dead in their newly robbed homes. But not this ship. They came in for a drink and a break. They paid for their stay on land and surprised us all. They are not your typical corsair. "

I listened, intently trying to look for clues in her story to tell me of my part here.

She continued, grabbing a hunk of cheese from my tray and toying with it in her hands.

"They do admirable work. Hell, the only things they stole from the town were things that were not safe! Including you! This asinine deal is going to give them the wrong name. I will never know what he was thinking by accepting. It is not like he needed the money. They have made quite a living for themselves acting as protectors and having a wealthy trading business."

She dropped the food and it rolled onto the floor.

"I said too much." She retreated quickly towards the door.

"Please, do not say a word Isabella. Please."

Rosalie exited quickly and closed the door with a bang. Only this time, I did not hear the clicks of the locks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I worked quickly, donning myself in more provocative attire than I would normally, but not pausing to give it a second thought. I did not have the time to look for something less revealing, I wanted to hear what Edward had to say to his crew. This was my only chance. If I happened to be caught, I would feign stupidity and ask for some fresh air.

I opened my door a crack, peeking out to make sure there was no one around.

I slipped down the hallway, walking on the balls of my bare feet to draw no attention to myself. I followed a maze of doors and hallways until I found a stairwell with sunlight peeking through. My heart leapt with the thought of being in the sunlight again. As quietly as I could manage, I crept up them until the voices above me became clear. It sounded like Captain Cullen was making a speech. By the tone in his voice, it was an angry speech.

"I forbade you to harm her! She had bruises on her arms and rope burns. My orders are to be headed, as I am entrusted with her very life! I will not hesitate to feed the fish and let god decide the fate of your souls if you lay another hand on her."

I could hear his footsteps pacing, seemingly passing over the line of men taking in his threats. I held my breath waiting for him to continue.

"We will continue south to Port Royal and finish our trading. By the time we finish our business there it will be safe to return Isabella to Virginia. Until then, I advise you all to pretend she is not here and let her be. The payout will be long worth our while."

I could not listen anymore. I gasped out, learning my fate was not nearly as severe as I initially thought. Backing down the stairs I ran for my room before I was caught. I didn't run fast enough.

A tall lanky man with greased blonde hair stood in my way. I ran full force into him as he tried to stop me, sending me onto my backside.

He tsked his teeth and shook his head making no effort to pull me from the ground.

"I don't see what the fuss is about. You look like any old wench to me. You surely not be worth all they say. " His voice rasped out coldly. Almost as cold as his blue emotionless eyes.

He reached out and grabbed a hold of my chin roughly tilting my face towards his. Fear spread through me, remembering Emmett's warnings of the scarce kindness I would find here.

"I figured you would be some haggard thing, but now I see why someone would pay so much for your life," he sneered out, letting his other hand run down my arm, catching the thin material on the way exposing my breast. I tried to turn from him only for his grip to tighten painfully. I cried out when he attempted to lead me down another corridor.

Before I could acknowledge what was happening, my attacker shrieked out in pain and dropped me from his grip looking down to see blood soaking through the cotton on his abdomen. I could see a faint glim of silver poking through and when it disappeared, retreating the way it had entered, he fell forward on top of me.

I lay trembling, a heavy lifeless man on top of me, soaking me with the crimson spilling from him.

His body was lifted and thrown to the side, a set of hands pulled me up by my shoulders.

The shock and fear subsided enough for me to focus on the man who had just saved my life.

The Captain.

"Take care of that Emmett." He said, nodding towards the body. I saw Emmett step from behind me and nod.

Edwards' hands found my cheeks as he lowered his head to meet my sight.

"Have you been harmed?"

I could only shake my head.

He pulled my shirt up, covering me. I blushed not realizing how long I stood there exposed.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, leading my trembling body back to my room.

I was not sure how exactly I should answer. Should I be honest? Let him know that I halfway discovered why I was here to begin with? I could blame the man who was probably being tossed over the side of the ship right now. I owed him no kindness.

I did not want Rosalie to be in trouble for not locking me in, as she was probably supposed to.

I opted to avoid the question altogether.

"What are you protecting me from?" I asked, doing my best to keep my voice from shaking as much as my limbs were.

He let out a heavy breath and closed the door behind us. I picked up the same lace nightgown I had on and walked into the other room to change. To hell with decency or modesty. I didn't care how he saw me, or what he saw me in. Anything was better than being covered in a dead man's blood. Covered by the same blood that was literally on Edward's hands. I cannot help but feel like I should be more frightened by the Captain. Oddly enough, I felt even more drawn to him.

I left him there, searching for the words to my question and washed as much blood from me as I could. I unpinned my hair and let the messy curls fall past my shoulders. The nightgown was actually more conservative than the dress I had just taken off, so I felt acceptable to walk back into my room.

Edward was leaning against the same window pane where we had shared our moment earlier. I no longer felt ill at my longing to touch him. After hearing a conversation not meant for my ears, and after he'd saved me from one of his own men, I found myself trusting him, just as he had begged me to earlier that day.

I approached him slowly, trying not to break his meditation but craving again to caress the deep lines of concern on his face.

I wondered if his body had the same reaction mine did by our proximity because he started to speak before seeing me behind him.

"I have been a friend of Charles since I was a child. He was an ally to my father and I was raised to trust him."

I walked around and sat in the window seat in front of him. I didn't speak. I did not want him to stop.

"I have a good crew. I hope that what James tried to do earlier will not leave you with ill thoughts of my ship. I've worked very hard to keep our reputation a well-deserved one. Trust me when I say that has been no easy feat. I will not hesitate to take the life of anyone who has betrayed me. But I will only shed necessary blood."

He sighed and tugged at his hair much like he had this morning. The urge to touch him was almost overwhelming at this point.

"We do mostly trading from Port Royal to Panama. Even in the descent of the Port, we are still welcomed on their docks. Many ships are not. When I was passed on word from Charles that he needed our aid, I complied immediately. I am still a corsair, so of course the payment offer was hard to pass up."

He chuckled slightly and continued.

"Bella, things are not well in your village right now. Your father and his father before him have bad blood with another ship that passes through. Aro is nothing like me Bella. You need to understand that if you were there when they passed through again… They would not have spared your life as I have."

I nodded, absorbing the information and hiding the sharp pain through my heart.

"Charles knew that Aro would use you against him. He…hired me so to speak, to have my crew pillage the town and take you, to hopefully deter Aro. Give him no reason to want your town. It has been years since Aro's father Caius tried to overtake your grandfather and the docks. That didn't end well for Caius. Charles has been expecting Aro's revenge ever since. "

Edward had taken my wrist during his story and started rubbing the rope burns softly.

"So what now?" I finally spoke, leaving my hand in his.

"We go south. We go to the port, we wait for word that it is safe for your return. I should not be telling you any of this Isabella. Charles was adamant not to burden you with worry for your village."

I stood up in anger now, walking across the room.

"So he would rather me fear my own life instead? Why would he not tell me this?" I cried angry tears, wiping them away embarrassed. I knew I was not truly angry with him. I was terrified for him. For my family, for Alice. Even if it was against my will, I felt like I had abandoned them. All of them.

"Charles will be seeking a truce."

Edward's words broke the silence softly.

"He wants your town to have peace. He said that if that means a truce, then so be it. They will be okay, Isabella."

He stepped behind me and turned me at my hips to face him.

"You will be safe. They will be safe. It was the only way."

I closed my eyes and begged my eyes to dry. His hand grazed the corner of my mouth, on my other burn.

"I am truly sorry for this." He whispered, as I felt his lips kiss the wound. I opened my eyes then, watching him retreat.

"Don't." I replied, pulling him by his neck down to my mouth again.

He immediately responded, pushing his mouth into mine. His hand stayed against my cheek as the other wrapped around my waist and molded my body into his.

He pulled at my bottom lip with his teeth and earned an audible gasp from me. I licked my lip once he released it; Edward growled and attacked my mouth again. This time he slid his tongue between my lips, searching out my own.

He walked forward, I stepped backward. My back pressed against the wall, his body pressed into mine.

I tore my mouth away from his and attempted to catch my breath.

"I want to hate you for taking me away from them." I spoke, failing at masking the lust in my voice.

Edward's eyes pained as he dipped his head to my exposed neck. His lips pressed against my pulse point and slid upwards towards my ear.

"Forgive me Isabella. God help me, but my soul will shatter unless you forgive what I had to do to you. I do not understand the reason, but I only wish for your happiness." he whispered, still placing feather light kisses on my skin.

I pushed him back, using every ounce of willpower I could muster. I had to say what I needed to say. Whatever his answer was, I would still lay with him tonight. I trusted him. I trusted my life with him. I might as well be certifiably insane for admitting so, but I believed my captor.

"Take me home. Take me back, Captain, please."

I felt him groan into my neck sending gooseflesh down my body.

"Isabella, I cannot go against everything your father has set out for me."

"Please. I cannot be okay unless I know they are okay. I'll stay on the ship. I will stay away from any truce or battle that may be happening. I have to be there though. Please just consider it."

He left his forehead against my skin, he was silent for minutes.

"I will consider it."

My heart rejoiced. I pulled his face back to my own and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

His hands pulled my legs up as he pinned me against the wall at my back. I hooked my ankles around him and he pulled my gown up so that we were only separated by two thin layers.

He moved his mouth back to the sweet spot on my neck he had already discovered and spoke between licks and kisses.

"I want you Bella. Let me have you."

"I am yours."

With that said, he ground his hips into me. My head fell back in pure bliss. One of his slender fingered hands traveled up my side until it found my neck. He tightened his grip around it, for a moment letting me meet his dominating side. It aroused me like nothing in my life had before.

His arousal was extremely defined through his pants, touching my most sensitive area. His other hand pulled at the collar of my lace releasing my all too eager breasts. His mouth trailed down my neck, onto my swells. I arched my back pressing my chest up, silently telling him what I craved. When his mouth found my nipple he pulled it into his warm, wet mouth. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud and using his teeth lightly.

I surrendered to him. My primal instincts had taken over fully as I ran my hands into his hair and pulled hard. Edward let out a moan and bit down harder. His hand left my neck and traveled down my leg then back up my thigh under the fabric. His fingers pressed against my soaked and covered core.

"Take me to bed Captain." I whispered into his ear before bringing his mouth back to my own.

"Edward. I want to hear you say it."

He breathed out onto my lips.

"Take me to bed…..Edward."

He did not hesitate pulling me away from the wall and laying me across the bed with a hungry growl. He pulled at me lace until I lay nearly bare.

Stepping back, he unbuttoned his own shirt and stripped away his clothing letting me admire every curve of his sculpted body. Scars littered his chest, faint in the shadows of my room. I sat up and pulled him towards me running my hands along the silvery white lines. I kissed every one, my heart crying at the thought of him bleeding.

He pushed my shoulders down, back onto the silken bed and took his turn lacing my skin with his lips. His hands ran down my sides, my hips as his thumbs hooked my undergarment and peeled it from my body. We both took a moment to take in the others naked form. Appreciating. Worshipping.

He kneeled in between my legs and drew one up by my knee, hooking it around his waist. His hand drifted up my thigh as he leaned in closer to me. I could feel his tip pressing against me. When his eyes met mine I nodded. Giving him permission once more to take me.

He thrust into me hard and fast, taking my maidenhead swiftly. The pain erupted throughout me, sharpness reaching the tips of my limbs and back. I stilled instantly. Edward only moved his head, kissing the crevasse between my breasts moving up and down, waiting for me.

After the pain dulled, I experimentally rocked my hips against him. He pulled slowly out of me watching my face for signs to stop. The feeling quickly turned for the better, as he pushed back into me. I whispered a moan and took my lip between my teeth.

Edward increased his speed, as I lifted my hips to meet his every thrust. The pain had gone numb completely, replaced by blissful warmth in my core.

"I am falling for you Isabella. I am fast, love."

His lust filled admission had me crying out in ecstasy, clutching onto him as my body shuddered in delight.

His name fell from my lips as I crashed down, in turn causing his body to tense above me and collapse.

I slept intertwined with the Captain that night. Our limbs hooked around each other, every possible inch of skin touching the other. My last thought before I slept was the heart-aching truth that I could not decide if I would rather spend my life in this bed with Edward, or to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Stern voices carried their way through my door and into my half asleep mind. I stretched and felt the still warm empty space next to me. Edward's absence had me waken fully and attentive to the conversation being held outside of my door.

"We have arrived at the Carolina port. You were right; they've been hit by Aro, and hit hard. Thirty or so dead and not much to spare. The dockhands seem to believe he's gearing up for something big."

Emmett's booming voice though whispering still came out clear.

I wrapped the silk linen around my torso and tip toed closer to the door to listen in.

"Tell the crew to pack it in; this village will not be in any position to trade or house us for a night. We will continue to Port Royal. We have no other choice."

"Yes sir."

_No_. The only word that came to mind also came out of my mouth.

"No!" I screamed pulling the door open to Edward looking back at me surprised.

"You said you would consider it! You hardly waited a night! We have to go back Edward. We have to save them!"

I cried out, hot tears spilling over my lids falling faster than I could wipe them away.

Edward ushered me inside and pushed the door closed. He rested his head against the battered frame for a minute before turning to look at me.

"Why?" I asked, giving up on wiping my steady tears.

"Isabella I can't. I'm sorry, but if I return to Virginia now, I will never forgive myself for going back on my word. Especially when I know what Aro is capable of? I will not be responsible for your death, Isabella. "

His voice was strained. My heart knew the impossible choice he was faced with but the terror in me won at this point.

"So you would instead leave them there to die? How could you?" I screamed out at him, slamming my closed fist against his chest using my other hand to hold up the thin sheet covering me.

He said nothing. He stilled my hand against his chest and said nothing.

I collapsed to the ground crying for the lives of my father, and friends. I could only imagine what could be happening there now. Edward kneeled and picked me up, carrying me to my bed. My sobbing would not subside.

He cradled me in his lap, letting me cry into his shirt. Murmuring words of comfort and placing soft kisses on top of my hair.

"We did not take anything from them that would help in a battle. Hell, we brought more weapons in, in the event that it came down to a battle. The only thing that will ensure Aro's victory is if he has you for leverage. I cannot give him that Isabella. I wish you could understand that."

Edward spoke softly, holding onto me tightly. I understood. I did not want to, I wanted to yell and scream at him until he gave in but I knew it was useless. He was following orders. He was protecting me.

I pulled my face back to look up at him, trying to be mad. He dipped down and kissed my tear streaked cheeks, wiping them away with affection.

"Edward…." I whispered, causing his gaze to meet mine. I sought out his lips with my own, pressing my body into his. I deepened the kiss, causing Edward to pull away abruptly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, the concern lines appearing on his forehead. I finally took the moment to try and smooth them out with my fingertips.

"Please, Edward. I need this. I need you." The last word barely left my lips before he tugged my bottom lip into his mouth.

I turned my body, straddling his hips with my legs feeling his arousal against me. With his weight against the heavy wooden frame of the bed, I was able to press into him.

With every amazing roll of my hips, he became harder for me. His hand reached up, his fingers dancing on the pulse points of my neck. He kept going, to the back of my neck, up into my hair getting a handful. Closing his fist and pulling my hair, angling my face up, he leaned up and pressed his lips onto the hollow of my neck.

I shrieked out in pain and pleasure, bucking my hips against him hard. He sunk his teeth into my neck, probably leaving a deep mark. I gasped at the thought of him marking me as his own. Edward was a possessive man; I could not find it in me to mind.

He pushed the silk away from my body, letting it pool around my waist. His mouth immediately went to my breast. Sucking and nipping, letting his hands fall to my behind and pulling me against him harder.

I could no longer bear not feeling his skin against mine. I pulled his shirt over his head while he shimmied his trousers off below us.

His skin felt hot against mine. It almost stung in a pleasurable way, when we finally made contact.

I impaled myself onto him, both of us sighing in relief. I arched my back over him, savoring the feeling of lust taking over all other emotions.

Beautiful moans fell from his lips, his grip tightening on my hips directing my motions.

When he shuddered and came, I followed closely after. Collapsing onto his chest we laid there, I'm not sure how long. The only thing I knew was the heartbreaking truth that I could not stay in the sweet denial that was Edward's arms forever.

The following weeks til we ported in Jamaica were painfully slow. I shared my bed with Edward every night and spent most of my days with Rosalie. I had since become very close with Emmett as well. He taught me things that I had never tried before, like playing cards and dancing. We would laugh and joke but nothing kept the tears from coming every night.

I could remember Emmett's face clearly when I kept stepping on his toes.

Edward was sitting on an empty crate watching us with amusement. Rosalie turned to say something to him which had him erupt with laughter. This only determined me more.

"Again," I said with a defiant nod looking up at Emmett.

"Miss Swan, I do not think you are quite catching on," he replied, unsuccessfully hiding his smirk.

"I said again Mr. McCarty." He lifted his hand to mine, which still makes my heart leap with joy, thinking he is going to pull me into a waltz. I know how to waltz. But as usual, he spun me around and danced at an impossible rhythm. It was a lover's dance, which made me uncomfortable instantly. I loved Emmett like a brother already, but it was awkward to dance at such proximity.

I tripped over his leg and fell straight forward. Inches from meeting the deck floor, he pulled me back up like a ragdoll.

Edward couldn't contain himself anymore. He walked over, his cheeks red from laughter.

"You have no chemistry McCarty. Watch and learn," he said, taking my hand into his.

I could not help the smile he caused, just from touching me. My body reacted to his without my mind knowing so. I flowed with him in more intimate ways than I could ever dream of dancing. He dipped me backwards, running his hand down the center of my breasts before pulling me back up with force. I was lifted off of the ground just barely, enough to have us at equal height. I tasted his sweet breath on mine; we shared the same air in the centimeters between our lips.

Gently, he set me down and took a step back to bow to me. Rosalie and Emmett clapped politely from the sideline while I slowly realized that we still had an audience and felt the crimson hit my cheeks.

Our lighthearted nights didn't mask the sinking dread I still had. Every night I prayed for my father's safety, that the truce would be enough for Aro, and that I could return home, everything as it should be. Only, that brought a whole new set of fears. When Edward took be back, would I ever see him again? Surely a relationship could not last when I only saw him the rare months he decided to port there.

I knew I was falling for him but my blossoming love did not take precedent over my fear and dread for my family in Virginia.

The evening before we docked, Edward came into my room at dusk, as per usual. Emmett playfully threw Rosalie over his shoulder and carried her out laughing. I smiled at my Captain, as he sauntered over to me at the window.

He turned me to face the window and wrapped his arms around my waist. We mirrored our first embrace only this one held more passion than I thought possible. We knew by morning, we would have word of my town's fate.

"What will we do?" I asked, knowing he knew what I meant.

"If it is safe to go back, we will. If not, then we will wait. We have business to tend to here anyway, so we will be here for a few days. I like to give my crew a few nights rest on land."

I nodded and let my head fall back onto his chest while watching the sun sink into the blue sea.

I could feel his fingers dancing on the waistline of my dress and I could not help but smile to myself. I barely knew this man. He had me kidnapped out of my home; he'd tied me up and gagged me. He killed a man in front of me. My instincts should be still screaming at me to cower, yet I can't help but open my arms to him every night. I have more than once wiped dirt and sweat from his brow.

My heart sings when he comes to me for comfort at the end of the day. He holds me when I cry in fear. He makes love to me possessively, claiming my body to anyone who dares think otherwise. I couldn't think of what would come when I returned home. I thought in the present. I am here, with him while my father is in the middle of a business arrangement. My absence will only help him succeed. Any other possibility, I didn't dare imagine.

Edward's lips on my bare neck brought me out of my thoughts easily. He had been loving with me the last few nights, I think showing me that whatever news awaits us, he is with me.

"I am scared," I whispered truthfully.

"I know," he answered, turning me to face him.

"We will wait one week. If there is no news after that then we will head back. No matter what, you will be home in weeks' time." Edward vowed to me, pain in his eyes. I could only bow my head and pull myself into him. I was torn. Always torn.

As if he could sense my torn desires, Edward's eyes changed from pain and concern to primal lust. He pressed me back into the window first pulling up my leg to wrap around his waist.

"I need you Isabella. I need you now." He spoke without waiting for an answer. I gasped, then moaned and let my Captain take me against the window. He needed me now as much as I needed him. Neither of us sure what awaited us in the morn, as for now the only thing that mattered was us.

A scorching sun met us in the port, as well as many seemingly happy dockhands. I exited the ship last with Rosalie. I had yet to see Edward since I closed my eyes the night before, so Rosalie was the one to lead me away from the wooden planks and into the dirt covered cobblestone.

The dress I was wearing when I was captured was ruined, but I still had my hoop and corset. I wore those today, as well as pinned my locks, trying to look as proper as I could. I did not want to give the wrong impression in this unknown town.

As we walked, almost everyone in sight waved a hello to Rosalie, which she returned politely. I assumed that this is the town she was from, since she knew so many people.

"We are going to an Inn just down here. The Captain will meet us whenever he has news to share."

I nodded and kept following her. I am ashamed to say I was surprised to see how beautiful all the women were. Not only in their appearance, but the attire was very similar to the things Rose wore. They all seemed so carefree, even with dirt and grime in their skirts they seemed to dance, instead of walk down their paths. I suddenly felt silly in my attire. I couldn't wait to be rid of the hoop under my skirt so I could fit in a bit more.

I couldn't imagine the prim and proper ladies of my village like this. With their hair pulled tight under their bonnets and not a corset string pulled out of place. While polite, the women I grew up around acted as if they had a strict role to play. I hoped that when I returned home, I could take this with me.

Rosalie had stopped to talk to a couple in front of a small saloon. My curiosity piqued, I walked inside to the room with scattered tables and a patron in every chair. What drew my attention were two women sitting with each other near the door. They both had long dark locks, one with a reddish tint and the other a deep chestnut color. They were stunning.

Despite the time, most patrons were already pretty well over the bay. I imagined that most of the dust and sand covered towns wages came from trades.

I could not help but listen to the light-hearted conversation between the women. Their accents were thick but the English wasn't too broken.

"Hear the Captain's back?" the mahogany haired one asked.

The other threw her head back and laughed.

"Wonder who he will be beddin' this time. I am surprised you are not down at the docks welcomin' him in with your bosom out Chantel!" The chestnut brunette laughed out, teasing the other.

"Kat, you know very well I'd rather play cat and mouse. You're the one who will be leakin from your lip when he comes around. Better not let him catch you droolin' or he'll give me 'nother go round!"

I had to walk away and turn off my ears. Of course the captain would have his usual wenches at his ports, but must they be this breathtaking? I had never given much thought to how I'd compare to the others before now but it was currently overtaking my mind.

I walked back towards Rose as she kissed her acquaintances goodbye. We carried on through the streets of the Port Royal until she brought me into a small hub with dozens of rooms. I recognized some men from the crew and assumed this is where they stayed when they ported here. By the looks of the locals, that happened frequently.

Edward did not come to me that day or that evening. Rosalie stayed with me while I nervously paced the floors. I barely choked down a cup of tea; my nerves wanted nothing to do with it. It took every ounce of me not to picture him with another. The beauties from the dockside instantly crept into my mind at dusk when Edward was nowhere to be found.

"Bella, you have to be patient. As soon as Captain Cullen has news, you will have it too. I never see Emmett the first few days at port." She shrugged.

Rosalie was desperately trying to soothe me, but it had minimal effect.

"But he's not Emmett! He knows what this is doing to me, why won't he see me? No matter if he has no news to share. He could at least tell me so himself," I spat back at her, far more harshly than I wanted to.

Her expression turned dark as she stood up.

"No, he is not my Emmett. My Emmett wouldn't neglect his crew so much over a child. Remember one thing, he is still a corsair. As are we all. Your father's pretty penny will not change that," she said calmly, before stepping out of my room.

Her words clued me in to the thoughts and feelings of Edward's crew. Of course they would resent me, I was the reason for their fatigue and dwindling faith in Edward.

I knew I offended Rosalie. I had to remind myself that this was her world, not mine. I would be back in my own soon enough. The thought still hurt.

I did not sleep much, when my eyes closed I would think of things I was trying so hard to keep at bay.

Two days had passed when Edward walked into my room unannounced, met by my red fatigued eyes. I held my breath, preparing myself for the next thing he told me.

"It is time to return. The crew is not happy about it."

That was all. With those words, he left again and I did not see him again until we were a week into our sail back to Virginia. There was coldness in his eyes in Port Royal that I would not forget even if I tried. He distanced himself painfully from me.

Rosalie stopped speaking to me, as well as most of the crew. Emmett still had his kind eyes, but his lips remained sealed also. I began to understand Rosalie's words in Port Royal more than ever. I overheard enough conversations on the other side of my doors to understand.

The trading between Panama and Port Royal couldn't have taken more than a few days in the water. Virginia took weeks. The deal with my father was steadily deteriorating the ship's faith in their Captain. I was solely to blame.

The night my door was locked again was the night I lost my patience. How dare he still treat me like his prisoner? I thought I was falling in love with this man, only for him to leave me bereft in one of my biggest moments of need. If he'd changed his mind then he could at least let me in on that decision.

He never bothered to even speak to me long enough to tell me what was waiting for us in my village.

The sound of the locks clicking into place had me slamming my hands against the door, screaming at whoever was sent to lock them until my hands were bloody and my voice was hoarse. It didn't do me any good. I was their prisoner once again.

That night I dreamt of the two beautiful women I saw in Port Royal.

They were each lying on Edward's sides, stroking his chest with their fingertips. He looked me dead in the eyes and lifted an eyebrow as if to ask me why I was intruding on such an intimate moment.

"He will never be yours." The brunette said to me with a smirk.

"He will never be anybody's." The other finished for her friend.

Edward's eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

I woke up and cried out; clutching the blankets too hard and causing my hands to ache from the beating I gave them last night.

The very cold man I had just dreamed about stood in front of my bed, staring out the darkened window. I felt like I should have been surprised but I wasn't. I knew he'd be here.

"We will arrive come sunrise." He spoke into the glass looking into the dark sea.

"I would suggest packing anything you would like to keep with you. Anything in this room is yours."

He continued, still keeping his gaze from me.

"Not everything." I whispered back, feeling my heart break inside of my chest.

He understood that I meant him immediately.

"No. Not everything." He kept his face turned from me, speaking flatly.

"Why are you doing this to me Edward?" I spoke louder now, slowly walking towards him.

He held a hand out to stop me.

"My actions are not for you to question Isabella. You will be home tomorrow and we will be on our way after payment is made."

I pushed his hand out of the way and walked closer to him still.

This sparked something inside of him; as he spun towards me and pushed against me until I was pressed against my bedpost.

His hand found the side of my neck, holding it tightly. He did not cut off my air but I knew it was no act of lust. I searched his eyes for the man I thought I was falling in love with.

"Edward…" I managed to say before his grip tightened more.

"It would do you best to never let that name pass your lips again. I am the Captain of this vessel and I will only be addressed as such! Know what I am capable of, Isabella."

Edward enunciated my name with no trace of the love I thought he may have had for me.

He pushed me back onto the bed forcefully and gave me one primal look, his words the day we met flashed through my mind.

_I will not lie to you Isabella. I've had my way with many. Some more… open to the idea than others at first. I've grown a lot in my short life and I've learned that not everything is mine to take. I want nothing more than to take you, Isabella._

The thought had chills creeping throughout my body, not in lust but in fear. I would like to think he sensed this, because when he looked into my eyes he turned and walked out of my room slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Devastation. If asked to describe my once bright, alive and proper village I would have to boil it all down to devastation.

I was running the same second we were close enough to the docks. Ignoring my name being screamed from behind me, I continued running until I hit the first line of homes. There was no soul in sight when at this hour the village should be bustling. Every dwelling I set my eyes on was battered in some way. Doors broken in, litter scattered in the yards. But where was everyone?

I continued running down the path towards my home. The home I was carried out of six weeks ago. I turned the corner and saw it sitting on the hill where it had always been. It was different though, it seemed dark even in the morning hues.

I reached out to touch the broken fountain I played in as a child. I knew I needed to walk in, so I made my way before I changed my mind.

A familiar voice spoke to me from behind.

"Bella?"

I turned around and was elated to see who it was.

"Jasper? Jasper you are here, and okay! Where is everyone?" I spoke quickly, launching myself into his arms.

"Alice? My father? What happened, is Aro still here?"

"Shhh, all in time Bella." He soothed, "Alice is out making rounds on the town to see if there are more survivors. Aro is dead." He spoke flatly, guiding me to the doors of my once home.

"Most fled, Aro demanded full control of the docks and your father denied him. Instead he offered a compromise, a truce. Aro declined and attacked."

I held onto every word, we continued through the main entryway and I was immediately met with many of the people I expected to see on the street this morning.

My childhood friend Angela had most of the children in the library while the adults were drinking tea and consoling each other in the foyer. Many of them bandaged and bruised, nobody seemed to have any life threatening injuries. My eyes scanned the room while Jasper continued to talk.

"Aro's men scoured the town, taking what they wanted and killing anyone who objected. Your father confided in me a long time ago, hiring me to help with the plan to get you out before he arrived. We created a small army of our own to prepare. We overtook Aro's crew easily but Aro proved to be a challenge."

He stopped walking just in front of my father's bedroom door. My heart sank knowing this is the part I had been dreading.

"I killed him Bella. I killed Aro, but I didn't get to him fast enough. I am so sorry."

I was thankful that he spared me of too many details. The state of my village was the most heartbreaking thing I'd ever seen, or so I thought.

Jasper opened my father's door and left me there.

My once strong gallant father lay barely moving on top of the linens. A thick white wrap was around his torso with a spot of scarlet seeping through at his ribcage. His skin was a sickly alabaster with a glistening sheen of sweat layered across it.

I felt someone standing behind me, taking in the same scene I was.

"Isabella…" Edward's voice was soft again. He was Edward now, not Captain Cullen. I didn't dare look back at his surely softened eyes. This was his fault.

I walked over to the side of my father's bed and kneeled down taking his hand in mine. His eyes fluttered open to meet mine as his mouth created the most heartbreaking smile I had ever seen in my life.

"Isabella, my Bella. It is over now. I'm so sorry." He croaked out.

I shook my head at him and smiled through my steadily falling tears.

"Shh, no Daddy it's ok. I'm ok and I'm back now." I started nodding to show him that I meant it. I was back and things were going to be okay. We would put this town together again, from the ground up. As painful as it would be, I would place Captain Cullen and the rest of them in the back of my mind until I forgot about them completely.

Charles' eyes lifted until he met Edwards behind me.

"Thank you." He said to him. "I'm not sure why you're back so soon, but no matter. My darling is safe. Please speak to Jasper Whitlock, he will arrange your payment."

I still resisted looking at him, even when he muttered something about being too late. I heard the footsteps leave the room as my father's breaths simultaneously started to stutter.

He had a serene smile still pulling at his lips as he faded in front of me. The only words I could muster were' I love you.' He smiled more and shut his eyes giving in knowing that his girl was safe.

I sat with him for hours, slowly attempting to let this sick, sad reality sink into my mind. With one last look at my father's peaceful face, I left the room and walked down the grand staircase I ran down as a child so many times. I met many tearful eyes; Jasper had probably already told them that my father was deteriorating quickly. One look at my eyes told them he was gone.

Alice met me at the foot of the stairs and held her arms open for me. I stepped into them and released the dam of tears I'd been holding at bay.

…

The town slowly got back onto its feet in the next few weeks. As far as I knew, Captain Cullen took his payment and fled. We only spoke once, but it was enough. The painful ache came into my chest when I thought about our last words the night my father died.

"_Isabella, I am so deeply sorry." Edward told me standing in the darkened streets of my town. "I tried to come back before it got this bad. When I learned of how Aro reacted to the deal proposed we started on our way back."_

_He shook his head as if still shocked he did not make it back in time. I did not care for his apologies, this was his fault. He could have at least prepared me for this. But instead, he shut me out and threatened me. He was indeed a corsair._

"_I am sorry for pushing you away, Isabella. I did what I needed to ensure your safety on my ship. You don't know the vile things some of my own men were thinking. It was all for good reason, none of them being any dismissal of my feelings for you."_

"_And you know what they thought?" I spat back._

"_I heard enough! I put them all aside to help you and your father. Without warning I expected them to more than double their load for someone they didn't know!" I could hear the anger returning in his voice._

_His hand went to my neck, his favorite spot on my body. The same spot that he used to mark when we laid together every night for weeks._

_I reared back and threw my hand at his chiseled cheek making contact. Instantly my hand stung, but I didn't mind when I saw the red creep into his cheek. He stood solid, his breathing did not falter._

"_Hit me again, Isabella. It will not change a thing. I needed to prove a point to them and I did. Now I need to prove a point to you. I love you more than I should, more than I believe any man should love any woman." His voice went soft again, before leaning down to catch my lips with his. I didn't let myself feel them or his words. _

_Pushing him away my open palm made contact with his face again._

"_My father is dead because of you. I still cannot be sure we will come back from this. Because of you, I don't even know how long we'll survive on the food and water we have! Because of YOU! I hate you, Captain Cullen."_

_I ended my words with a spin on my heel. Leaving the Captain to watch my retreating form._

I allowed myself no more tears for him. My days were entirely filled with rebuilding not only our homes and establishments, but the hearts and the dignity of the people in them.

Jasper stepped up and took charge immediately. I thanked God for him every day; I did not know how I could have handled this without him. Alice stood proudly at his side getting her hands just as dirty as the burliest men. We had lost less than twenty lives and even though Aro's men didn't make away with anything from our town, they destroyed much.

When I heard the stories of him burning down our food markets and our library, it showed me what a sick man Aro had been. We had to do much working and trading in the neighboring towns to get our supply back to a survivable state.

After a particularly long day of rebuilding our largest market in the town, Alice and I laid in the yard of my home staring at the stars. It felt like we were young again, and I wished desperately I could lay here forever.

"What happened to you out there?" Alice asked, turning onto her side to face me.

"I mean, were they nice to you?"

I laughed and turned to face her back.

"I suppose they were kind enough. As far as pirates go."

Alice and I both knew they had changed me more than I acknowledged. I had yet to wear any of my old skirts or my hoop under them. I found myself preferring the thicker scarlet colored ones. I wore my corsets, but instead of pinning my hair properly, I left it down in its wild waves and curls. I found another version of myself on that ship, and that is something I had yet begun to admit to myself.

Alice gave me a knowing smile and lay back onto the moss.

"And what about the Captain. How was he?"

The thought of him had the ember burning in my stomach. My body betrayed me again, making me miss his touch.

"He was…" I paused. I needed to confide in somebody.

"He was amazing, Alice. I fell in love with him."

Alice didn't react the way I expected. Instead she smiled up at the stars.

"And now?" She asked.

And now what? I was not sure. I told him I hated him and turned my back. He tried to apologize, he tried to do the right thing and I denied him. I suppose it was better off, knowing we only had a long line of heartbreak if we tried to make it last. Even if we could find it in ourselves to forgive each other; him for not returning and me for blaming him. How can you love someone who is never there?

"And now he is gone." I whispered, allowing myself one tear for the man who saved my life. The man who possessed me, heart and soul.

"How many have returned?" I paused, looking up at Jasper from my father's desk.

"More than half. Once they were sure it was over many went back to their homes to rebuild. I think we all knowingly owe it to Charles to keep this town alive." He said the last words softly, gauging my reaction. I smiled and nodded before turning to look out the window.

The town was coming back slowly. The townspeople accepted Jasper and I both as new stand-in leaders, they didn't even mind my spitfire best friend stepping in every now and then. I did everything in my power to be everything my town needed. I fought my longing for the sea and for a Captain that I had purged from my life weeks ago. I told Alice my feelings, knowing I could speak bluntly with her, though she was only convinced that I was in denial. She knew better than I that I had found myself on that ship, a version of myself that would never truly resurface here in Virginia. But I kept on.

One of my first projects was to get our orphanage back to an acceptable state. We needed it now more than ever. The children stayed in my home with me while the orphanage was rebuilt better than before. Nothing can describe the day I was able to give them a new and better home to live in. Susan Clearwater took back over and moved into the ward, her passion to protect them came out full force over the last months.

I took in the sight of the townspeople working through another day. Every day we rebuilt more. Building not only the town but the faith that had dwindled.

I touched my fingers to the cool glass and willed my mind to stay in the present and not remember a similar window on a ship somewhere in the ocean.

A couple carrying what looked like bags of rice grain passed by my home, towards the market. Her blonde locks and his large stature had me squinting my eyes for a better look.

_It cannot be_!

I ran. Down the stairs and out the doors, past many confused faces and past Alice who seemed to be running to my house as I was running away from it.

The look on her face proved my suspicions only more. She was coming to tell me something that I already knew.

I did not slow down, I sped up, pushing through the crowd of people gathered at the storefront. I immediately saw what they were gaping at. Men were single file at the doors carrying food and items inside. We were no longer in trading since the neighboring towns had to stop before they were too low themselves. I knew these men. Many of the burly men had been here before; only that time they were hauling our goods away instead of bringing them in.

Pushing until I made it inside, I found the couple I saw through the window.

"Rosalie?" I asked rhetorically, recognizing her instantly.

She turned to face me and nudged the man standing next to her to point at me. Emmett.

Any ill feelings towards her were forgotten when she gathered me into a hug. No apologies were needed; it was plain to see how much we had missed one another.

"What are you doing here?" I pushed away from her and asked.

"Nice to see you too Bella!" Emmett said with a smile. I shook my head still attempting to wake myself up from a dream I must be having.

"Of course I am happy to see you! But…Why?" Our interaction had gained quite an audience around us. I led them both back outside towards the docks. I smiled at every set of eyes that met mine when I saw the men steadily coming from Edward's ship hauling goods.

As we were walking, Emmett took over to explain.

"Isabella, we have brought enough to have you well supplied for months. Hopefully enough until harvest when you can start relying on your own supply again." He held up a hand to stop me from thanking him just yet.

"But how?" I asked anyway pressing him on.

"After we left, the Captain made payment to the ship crew and sailed south once again. He held strong in the eyes of his men, but in honesty, he was broken. He took control of the ship once again and disposed of any crewmember that was against him. With the rest of the payment from Charles, and some of our own, The Captain went to every port from here to Panama to get anything to help you here in Virginia."

The pain in my heart was growing with every word. Edward didn't sail away, leaving me here with no second thought. He was away, saving my village in the only way he knew how.

"So here we are." Emmett concluded, Rosalie smiling timidly at his side.

"Where is he?" I asked, speaking quickly before I lost the gut to know.

"On the ship. He said that we would sail at sundown, soon as we finish unloading. We are to port in Carolina to restock and continue home from there."

The last words from Emmett's lips were carried away in the wind, barely reaching my ears as I was already running towards the end of the dock.

I needed him, I did not know how he would take me, breathless and apologizing but I prayed that he had missed me like I him.

I paused at the plank, looking back at the mermaid on the hull. In the light of the day, or in the light of my mood in comparison to the first night I saw her, she was different.

I could see a smile pulling at her wooden lips, and her once pained lifeless eyes seemed carven with a hint of passion. This was her ship, and she guarded it with honor.

Wasting no more time, I ran to the room I prayed he would be in. Bypassing his cabin that I had never spent much time in I continued towards my past prison.

My heart almost leapt from my chest when I opened the cherry wood doors of my old cabin.

With the sun shining through the bay window, I could only see the silhouette of the Captain. His arm was over his head leaning against the panes as he stared out into the ocean. I doubted he would be looking if it looked onto the docks instead. If they planned to leave tonight I doubted Edward wanted even a glimpse of the town he had tried to save more than once.

The thought had me second-guessing my decision to come here. Taking a step backwards to leave him again, his voice hit me and surged straight through to my heart.

"Why do I love you Isabella? I shouldn't, I know this. I wish you did not come. If you have come to ask me to take back what we have brought then the answer is no. Consider it a gift to your father's memory."

His voice lured me closer, not hearing much after he confessed his love. I stopped behind him, following his gaze to the blue scene outside.

"I suppose it is for many of the same reasons I love you. I hated everything about you once; most of all I hated that I loved you." I said with a laugh.

" Sometimes I don't even know when I fell, but I can assure you that I have never gotten back up."

Edward turned his piercing emerald eyes to me causing my breath to hitch. My dreams did this man no favor. My imagination could never recreate the sculpted perfection.

"But you are right, maybe I should not have come. When you leave, now I know without a doubt that a part of me will leave too. Maybe reasoning with denial was a better reality to face." I spoke without breaking our stare. I would imprint this face into my soul if I had to. I will never let myself forget.

"Isabella…" was all he said before leaning forward to catch my lips in his.

I gasped out, returning the kiss with the most passion I could conjure. He nipped at my bottom lip, opening my mouth to him for me. I sought out his tongue with mine, savoring his taste.

Fisting a hand in my hair and guiding me backwards to the bed I slept in for weeks, he didn't break our kiss.

He did not throw me onto the linens; instead he fell with me on top of them. I whimpered when he pulled his lips away from mine but bit my lip in pleasure when he trailed my skin with wet kisses.

Finding his favorite spot on my neck and pressing his teeth into it, I groaned knowing he still craved possession of me. He sucked on the spot for a moment longer before continuing on his trail.

Slowly, tortuously he removed my clothing disposing of them. I nibbled on my own lip again when he looked down at me bare and waiting.

Edward reached down to my face and pulled my lip out of my teeth, before nibbling on it with his teeth instead.

His weight held me down on the bed as his hands traveled the length of my body. I took my chance to touch him, running my finger down the deep v neckline of his white shirt. Continuing down to the black cords keeping his trousers in place, along the evident arousal underneath, he sucked in a breath when I felt him through the fabric, causing him to sit up and rid himself of our barriers.

Our skin was now pressed together, slick with the thin layer of sweat we caused by the friction. I whimpered to him, wordlessly begging him to take me fully. He smirked at the noise, trailing my body once again with his lips.

He found my breast, taking my stiff nipple into his warm mouth toying with it with his tongue. His hand kept moving down, until he reached the back of my knee. Bending my leg and pulling my calf up to the top of his back and hooking me to him in a way that had my core pressed against his stomach.

His mouth still on my breast, he began to move. Giving me the friction that I desperately wanted, while sucking and biting my breast until it was deliciously painful.

"Edward…" I breathed. "Please."

Thinking I was again begging for him to enter me, he smiled and pulled away. I took that moment to sit up and pull him into the spot I was just lying in. I pushed him down onto the silk and began my own trail of kisses. I felt him tense, and then relax with a deep groan when I got to my desired area.

I took his length in my hand, making a few passes up and down. Coating him with the liquid at the tip he had already started to acquire.

Without warning, Taking him into my mouth as far as I could; I moved my tongue against the underside. His hand found my hair and knotted into it, guiding my head in a way that made him gasp and groan uncontrollably.

I felt his body begin to tense again, but before he released I was flipped back over with him on top of me again.

His assertiveness had me moaning louder than before. I immediately bit my lip again to try and quiet myself.

Edward pulled my lip from my teeth for a second time

"No. Let me hear you." He spoke for the first time since he told me I should not have come.

With one quick movement, he was deep inside of me. He did anything but hold back, taking me with fast hard thrusts. I could not contain my moans if I tried.

Suddenly, he slowed. I opened my eyes and found his. He was staring at me with such intensity, it was nearly hypnotizing. Like he had come to a conclusion, figured something out that he was shocked to see.

"I love you, Isabella. Stay with me, stay with me always." He spoke and didn't give me a chance to respond before he quickened his pace again and pressed his lips to mine. I was coming to my release quickly, even more so when he asked me to be with him. Not for now, not if and when he returned, but for always. I knew my answer before he asked.

When my body climaxed with his, I moved my lips to his ears and whispered two words.

"I am yours."


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

"You will come back?" Alice asked, with a tearful glaze in her eyes. I pulled her into another fierce hug.

"Of course, Alice. Within a few months we will be traveling the whole coast. Trust me, we will be back." I said through a tearful smile.

Jasper stood next to her with a calming essence about him. He was taking his responsibility with honor, not fear. He would co-own my father's empire with me. I was leaving Virginia. I was going home.

Jasper would continue to rebuild the town and take over every business in the Swan name. He had already saved my town once and I knew without a doubt that he would keep it safe. Not for me per say, but for my father. They had an alliance long before I knew; knowing of my father's alliance with him made it easy for me to as well.

It had been a short week since the day Edward showed up here. His crew was grateful to be able to stay longer while I prepared to leave. Many of them had taken me aside to express that they were grateful I was coming along. I smiled knowingly at the ones who said their Captain needed a _"good broad"_ to bring him down a notch.

Rosalie helped in every way, making fast friends with Alice. I packed the essentials from my life's belongings. Knowing I wouldn't need much more than a few sentimental items and the clothes I had found on the ship to begin with.

My goodbyes were bittersweet. I was leaving my once home, what used to be my safe haven. The very place I told Edward I would always want instead of him. I was leaving for my new home, a place I found my true self. In my short life, it took just weeks to realize where I belonged and whose arms I belonged in.

Standing on the deck of my home on the sea, I watched as my village became smaller in the growing distance. In my heart, I saw my father standing on the dock sending me off with a smile. I knew he was smiling, watching me leave with a man that he entrusted with my life. Some days I wondered how prophetic my father was, bringing Edward into my life.

I felt strong arms around my waist and a breath on my neck. Smiling, I leaned my head back against my Captains chest contentedly.

The End.

* * *

**E/N: So there it is. Sorry if it's shorter than you would have liked but this started out as a oneshot. Inspiration kept rolling and I kept typing! You should thank my little sister; as she kept me from throwing my laptop out the window on several occasions. My husband wouldn't have been too pleased with me. **

**Review? Or not, I don't want to be one of those authors that digs for reviews.**

**(Please?)**


End file.
